Game shows Wreck It Ralph style!
by LittleMissMuffin1
Summary: It's all your favorite Wreck It Ralph characters in your favorite Game Shows,that ends a little different from your average Game Show. And they'll start off with Jeopardy. Suggestions for a game shows are absolutley welcome!
1. Jeopardy

Jeopardy!  
(Hello everyone! It's LittleMissMuffin1. I was watching Jeopardy when I got this idea. And I know that in Jeopardy there are three stands,but I added a fourth one.)  
It's Jeopardy! Now let's meet our contestants. He's the man that is a gentle giant,it's Wreck-It Ralph! It's the girl who's president and as cute as a button,it's Vanellope Von Schweetz! It's the man that can fix anything with the touch of a hammer,it's Fix It Felix Junior,and it's the girl who's in the military,it's Tamora Calhoun! And here's your host; LittleMissMuffin1.  
Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to Jeopardy the game that... that is a game show. And todays categories are...  
Slogans,ancient Isreal,books,geography,and candy.  
Vanellope: Yeah,Candy! My thing!  
Me: Okay,Vanellope. Settle down. Now,Ralph,let's start with you. Choose a category.  
Ralph: I choose...slogans for 'two hundred.'  
Me: Okay,the question is...Which popular fast food chain's slogan is "I'm Lovin' it"?  
Vanellope presses the button.  
Me: Vanellope?  
Vanellope: Mcdonalds!  
Me: That is correct. Now Vanellope,what category do you choose?  
Vanellope: Candy for two hundred.  
Me: Okay,the question is...What type of candy is made out of peppermint that's shaped like a hook?  
Vanellope presses the button.  
Me: Vanellope Vanellope: Candy canes,duh!  
Me: Correct. Now,choose a category.  
Vanellope: books for two hundred.  
Me: Okay,the question is... which book is probably the most famous book about a wizard?  
Felix presses the button.  
Me: Felix?  
Felix: Harry Potter!  
Me :That's correct! Now choose a cate...  
Then,a bunch of lights fell onto the set,and if you're wondering how that happened,it was SnapTrap(from TUFF Puppy.)  
Me: Snaptrap,what are you doing here?  
Snaptrap: I wanted to be on TV.  
Me: Get out of here.  
Snaptrap: Wait,I want to say something to my mom.  
Me: Fine,whatever. But as soon as you're done-  
Snaptrap: Mom,you better stay out of my room,OR PERISH!  
Me: Okay,you got what you want. Now get out of here.  
Snaptrap: NO! I want to become famous!  
Me: I'm warning you!  
Snaptrap: I'm staying.  
Me: I'm giving you one more chance.  
Snaptrap: I'm never leaving!  
Me: Fine with me,then! I just gotta get something out of my podium.  
I bring out a baseball bat and walk up to Snaptrap.  
Snaptrap: Are you going to try out for a baseball-  
I kick his shin.  
Snaptrap: OUCH!  
Me: There's more where that came from!  
I begin beating Snaptrap with the bat.  
Snaptrap: OUCH!OUCH! STOP IT!  
Vanellope: Awesome! My moneys on the girl!  
Me: We'll be back after the break.  
Tamora: Is this even gonna be back after the commerical?  
Me: Probably not.  
Tamora: I knew I shouldn't of came here.  
(Well,Jeopardy turned out a little differently then what I hoped. Anyway,If you have any suggestions for other game shows,I'll be happy to take them. But if I don't,it's most likely because I don't have that channel,which would probably be good if I mention I don't have the Game Show Network. Review but no flames. 


	2. Wheel of Fortune

Wheel Of Fortune (Hello everyone! Sorry that I didn't update in a while, but I was really busy. Anyway, shall we continue?)  
Me:Hello everyone. This is "Wheel of Fortune." and today, our contestants are Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Tamora. Vanellope: Look! It's LittleMissMuffin! Me: Hello Vanellope. Anyway, the key word is "doing something."  
After that, these letters appeared.  
O l nin Sh p i g.  
Ralph:Online shopping.  
Me:Correct. Okay, Ralph. Spin the wheel.  
Ralph spins the wheel and it lands on "$400."  
Vanellope: Wow, four hundred dollars! I've never got that much money before, And I'm a president!  
Me:Okay, now here is a list of prizes you can choose from. There's a HDTV, A brand new toaster oven, my wii wait WHAT?!  
Okay, who put my wii up as a prize?  
Snowanna, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Minty, and Adorabeezle: Gloyd did it!  
Gloyd: What?! Did not.  
Snowanna: Oh yes you did!  
Minty: And we got footage to prove it.  
Crumbelina puts a DVD in a DVD player and it shows Gloyd putting my wii on the prize table. Gloyd: It was an imposter! Someone's out to get me! Me: I don't beileve you. And if any of you put my stuff as a prize again, I'll throw a bowling ball at you. Got it?!  
Snowanna, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Minty, and Adorabeezle: Got it.  
Me: Okay, so Ralph, you get the toaster oven.  
Ralph: But I don't want the toaster oven. Me: You're getting the toaster oven. Anyway, next key word is "A breed of dog."  
The letters S sh ri appear. Tamora: Is it Scottish Terrier?  
Me: Yes it is. Now spin the wheel. Tamora spins the wheel and it lands on "$800."  
Me: Okay, now pick a prize. There's a necklace, a laptop, my computer. . . OKAY GLOYD! I WARNED YOU!  
I get a bowling ball and throw it at Gloyd.  
Gloyd: OUCH!(Looks around and spots Vanellope. Evil grins to himself.)  
Gloyd takes the ball and throws it at Taffyta.  
Vanellope:Okay is the word-  
Vanellope stops talking after hearing a scream.  
Taffyta: OUCH!  
Everyone stares at Gloyd with shock. Taffyta: YOU DARE TO THROW A BOWLING BALL AT ME?!  
Taffyta, who is now full of rage and fury, runs up to Gloyd, tackles him, and begins beating him. Me: You have to be kidding me! (Well, that's all I really have right now. Oh, and I have this huge math test in two weeks, and I really need to study for it, so I won't updating stories to often. But anyway, Review.)


End file.
